


small but certain happiness

by grraey



Series: minju's 'love is patient when you love yuri' playlist [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minyul, idk what this is, not angst tho, not sure if it counts as fluff, plot? what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grraey/pseuds/grraey
Summary: just minju and yuri, and requited feelings
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: minju's 'love is patient when you love yuri' playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	small but certain happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely dont know what i was trying to do here, just that i wanted to make something not angsty haha
> 
> ```title is from standing egg's [S.C.H (small but certain happiness)](https://youtu.be/sdktOY-MLYE)```

The sky was gloomy and the earth glistened when Minju stepped outside of the Arts Building. The weather forecast just had to be accurate the one day she didn’t bring an umbrella. Couldn’t because she left it at someone else’s place and forgot to buy a new one.

Minju held out her hands in the rain. It was calming, easing her of her pent-up frustrations for the day. Week, actually. She liked drizzles the most for many reasons. The sentimental mood it never failed to put her in, perfect for a relaxing acoustic song. The small ripples her shoes made with every careful step she took. The sound of raindrops prickling her umbrella before they trickled down the tips. The feel of small droplets hitting her palm, colliding and growing bigger. The cool wetness when Yuri wipes it on her cheek because she finds the greatest joy in being an annoying brat.

_Yuri._

She liked walking in the rain with her, sharing earbuds as they hum to a random song from Yuri’s playlist. She liked how their shoulders bumped together as they tried to fit in her not-so-big umbrella. She liked Yuri’s mischievous giggle as she made splashes, stepping on puddles to get a squeal out of her. 

A buzz from her phone took her away from her daydream. She smiled, seeing the name.

**[ minju ~ > joyul <3 ]**

**joyul <3**

are you still at school?

**minju**

Yep, just about to go home :)

**joyul <3**

you have an umbrella?

**minju**

Nope...I’m going to buy one

**joyul <3**

don’t

wait for me

**minju**

Don’t wait for you?

Got it ^_^;

**joyul <3**

haha :\

i’m on my way, don’t you dare move (ง︡'-'︠)ง

**minju**

Why? Are you on campus? I thought you didn’t have exams today?

Wait, are you at home?

If you are, just stay there. Don’t worry, there’s a convenience store nearby...

Jo Yuri...

Are you ignoring me?? (ㆆ_ㆆ) 

Minju stared dumbfoundedly at her phone as the status of her message turned from delivered to read. She huffed, half-annoyed as several minutes passed and it became clear that Yuri chose not to reply. 

It didn’t take more than a second for her to recognize Yuri walking towards her, partly because of the familiar yellow umbrella. Mostly because she was skipping like a child who's playing in the rain for the first time. She was wearing her favorite black track pants with a matching black shirt, her hair drawn up into a ponytail. Minju smiled in spite of herself. The tiny bit of irritation she had dissipated watching Yuri attempt (and fail) to fight a yawn with the most adorable round glasses. 

“I might melt if you keep staring like that.” Yuri pulled a wide cheeky grin, weary eyes forming a thin line. She had the same familiar grin but there was a calmer, more composed air around her today.

Minju hummed before glaring at her. “That sounds nice. I should keep doing it then,” She tried to, anyway. It probably came across as harmless as it felt to her because Yuri had to stifle a laugh. “Don’t laugh...you didn’t even bother replying.”

“I’m sorry. I was just too excited to see you,” Yuri said it as if it was nothing. As if nothing had changed. Minju didn't know how to respond to that. She knew how to react to an exaggerated mimicry. She could handle an annoying comeback that Yuri probably thought was gutbustingly funny. But her cheeks warmed at the almost nonchalant admittance which wouldn’t have meant much if she heard it a week or two before. Yuri must’ve noticed because her smile turned a little sheepish as she continued, “I mean, I haven’t seen you since the start of hell week...”

They also haven’t seen each other since Minju’s disaster of an attempt at a confession. For once in her life, she was glad for hell week, glad that she could bury herself in notes and reviewers. Happy to have an excuse to not hang out with Yuri. Not that it ever stopped them before. But Yuri didn’t seem to mind, not saying anything even when Minju was obviously avoiding going anywhere near her classes. 

They walked in the rain with an unusual silence. Not the comfortable one that they were used to, having known each other for so long. It was an awkward one, an aftermath of having admitted their feelings for each other but not knowing what that meant now. Minju wanted to blame romance movies. She hasn't seen many stories about what happens after the happy ever after. _Not that they were at the 'happy ever after' now_. It's just that the credits usually rolled after the main characters have proclaimed their love (which they kind of have) and ended up together (which they haven’t officially). Or after a grand dramatic kiss which they...

She shook her head at the thought. There was no need to jog up that memory. It didn't help that she's never dated before. Or have liked anyone else. She let out a sigh. Probably louder than she wanted it to be because Yuri nudged her and asked if anything was wrong. She fought the urge to roll her eyes because _oh, were they pretending that nothing was?_ Was it only her mind that was in such a disarray? But she couldn't say it and settled with, "Nothing. Just a bit hungry."

"Want to eat ramen at my place before you head home then?" Yuri asked.

Minju raised her brows in question, weighing the invitation. She watched, perplexed, as Yuri's eyes widened, a blush creeping up on her neck. 

"I mean…just eating…" Minju's brows knitted in confusion as Yuri tried to find the right words. "...just eating noodles literally," Her eyes also widened at the realization. "Get your head out of the gutter, Min. I didn't mean it that way." Yuri spouted almost all at once.

“Why are you blaming me? I wasn’t even thinking of that,” Minju slapped her arm and giggled. "Get some sunlight, Yul."

They settled into a less awkward silence as they changed their destination to Yuri's place. They talked a bit about school and their horrible professors. And Minju tried her best to stare ahead and resist the urge to steal glances. There was something about the rain that made Minju yearn more for certain things. It was how she got the impulse to confess a few days before. 

She stared at Yuri’s right hand, steadily grasping the handle. A hand she’s held before but not ever in the way she’s always wanted to. She chewed on her lips, contemplating on what to do, on how to go about it. _Was it ok to want to?_ A part of her knew that Yuri wouldn't mind. She felt the same way after all. But fear is irrational, planting seeds of doubt, making sure she's stuck in the endless cycle of wanting and hesitating. The rain compelled her to fill her deep-seated urges but her courage was like raindrops pooling in her hand before spilling over the edges and seeping through her fingers.

So she just stared at Yuri's hand holding the umbrella...the shaft tilted to her side. She sighed inwardly at the bad habit and nudged it a bit towards Yuri. “Want me to hold the umbrella instead?” 

Yuri clicked her tongue. “Can you not bring up the height thing again? You’re not even that much taller.”

“Keyword: taller...and it's not that...” Minju let out another sigh. “Maybe I would stop if you let me hold it sometimes.”

“Now say that without crying.” Yuri snickered and Minju jabbed at her. She didn’t notice Yuri shifting the umbrella to her other hand. Not even the hand brushing hers, too busy deciding whether she wanted to take the umbrella or the hand holding it. 

So she almost gasped when Yuri’s slightly cold, definitely trembling hand enveloped hers and the soft pitter-patter of the rain turned a tad harsher, matching the rhythm of her heart. “You can just tell me instead of burning a hole through my hand.” 

For the longest time, her heart ached thinking that Yuri would never look her way. At least not in the way she wanted her to. But it turned out that she was also looking at Minju, just rarely at the same time. She hesitates just as much but she pushes past it. Yuri was a little bit smaller, a little bit younger, a little bit more childish in some ways. But she was also always a little bit ahead in ways Minju couldn’t find the words for.

“We can be whatever you want us to be, Min.” She answered questions Minju had, but couldn't dare to ask.

Minju liked the rain the most with Yuri by her side.

***

The next day, the skies were blue with white patches floating all over it. Minju spent the afternoon lying in Yuri’s bed, facing the window. She read a book as a song played from her playlist. Occasionally, Yuri would nudge her with a teasing _“Oh, so you like that song, huh?”_. She lied next to Minju, watching the clouds. 

Yuri liked clouds, liked watching them be carried by the wind. She said it made her feel calm, like she too were floating freely. Minju liked peeking at her, and her serene content face as she hummed along the songs that she knew. Quiet days like these were rare for them so she cherished them. Most days, they talked nonstop and poked fun at each other, never running out of things to talk about despite spending most of their time together. Minju had endless stories to tell. And Yuri would listen intently, never getting tired, never complaining, never showing disinterest. She cherished those days just as much.

“You’ll never finish that book if you keep staring at me.” Yuri said without looking at her.

Minju scoffed, turning the page even though she wasn’t done with it. “Who’s staring? I’m not.”

“Okay, then,” Yuri chuckled and moved her head closer to Minju’s shoulder. “I’m going home next weekend. Wanna come with?”

“Why are you asking like I’m not from there too?”

“I meant at home. I was asking if you wanted to eat dinner with us...at my house.”

“Oh, uh…” Minju bit her lip, thinking of what that meant until Yuri flicked her wrist. She must have noticed the cogs on her mind turning and turning, analyzing the invitation.

“Relax, it’s not like I’m introducing you as…” Minju swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head, putting her book aside. Yuri felt her gaze and faced her. “...my mom was asking for you, is all. She wanted to cook for you or something...”

They stared at each other for a while, the music fading into the background, growing more distant by the second. Everything seemed to fade when she was with Yuri. Everything except for her heart, still racing and slamming against the walls of her chest, never leaving her alone. 

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before laughing quietly at herself and the question she couldn’t push off the tip of her tongue. Yuri didn't laugh along and just smiled softly, tender eyes encouraging her to continue. Her tentative hand snaked around Minju's and squeezed it gently. Yuri was good at that, easing the tension off her mind and calming the helpless beating of her heart. Too bad she was also often the offender, the cause of the chaos. 

“What are we, Yul?” she said, almost a whisper.

Minju watched Yuri roll her lips inwards, fighting a smile. Probably trying to fight the urge to say something silly like _“Duh, Min. We’re humans. What else would we be?”_

“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Min?" Yuri smirked. "Blink once if you want to be my girlfriend." 

She burst out laughing when Minju blinked unconsciously.

"Yah, Jo Yuri." Minju protested, weakly, hitting Yuri. 

"Well, since you want to date me so bad, I guess I'll give you a chance."

"You're so annoying." 

"At least try to say it without smiling, Min." Yuri said, resting her head on Minju’s shoulder. She didn’t bother with watching the clouds anymore. Minju grinned, her eyes closed as Yuri’s _“Whatever, I like you more anyway.”_ echoed in her ears. 

***

Some days, the rain fell heavier, more rapidly. Minju wasn’t fond of the howling wind that sometimes felt like it could sweep her away. Much less the crackle of thunder. Least of all, the overwhelming heavy rain. All of it made her feel a little less safe.

“Kim Minju, don’t you dare,” Yuri said firmly, gritting her teeth. “Do it and I’ll break up with you.”

“I guess our love is this fragile, huh?” Minju winced. “Do I only mean this much to you?”

Yuri fell down on her knees, clutching the right side of her chest as Minju dramatically broke the noodle in half before dropping it into the pot of boiling water. She cried as if in pain, holding out her other arm as she fell sideways on the floor.

“That’s the wrong side,” Minju giggled. It was one of their noisier days, cooped up in Yuri's apartment because of a rainstorm.

“The right side is for ramen, my heart is just for you.” Yuri said weakly, wiping a fake tear. 

It made Minju pull at her hair as she cringed at the remark. “Did you hear what you just said?”

“I know you secretly like it,” Yuri’s grin widened. Her usually teasing remarks have found a new edge to them, more often cheesy attempts at flirting instead of just plain annoying now. “Wait, did you say love?” She said, sitting up.

“Do you want me to put the egg in or do you want it soft-boiled?”

“So you love me, huh?”

“I didn’t say that...I said ‘our love’ and it was part of a joke.” Minju rolled her eyes with more fondness than exasperation. “It’s so hard to play along with you.”

“So you don’t love me?” Yuri grunted, holding on to the left side of her chest this time as she dropped down dramatically again. “That’s too bad...this is so sad. You haven’t even told me you liked me.”

“Hey, I’ve told you that I like you.” 

“No. You looked me in the eye and I had to connect the dots.” She whined, clicking her tongue. “And you said ‘liked’, by the way. But it’s okay. I'm okay. It's not like I desperately want to hear it...it's not like I've been waiting for it for so long...”

Minju scoffed as she continued cooking. She couldn’t do anything about the smile on her face but she managed to ignore the dramatic sighs and groans of her girlfriend. _Her girlfriend_. She was still getting used to that. 

Yuri was turned away, her arms crossed, when she placed the pot on the table. Minju tapped her shoulders only to be met by repeated _hmphs._

“Fine, I love you. Happy?”

“Wow, how romantic, Min.” Yuri scoffed and scooted closer. She pulled Minju’s face towards her chest. “Come here. Do you hear that? Listen to how my heart is racing from how sincere that felt.”

Minju breathed out a short laugh as she looked up. Yuri’s hands were still cupping her cheeks, their faces about a span apart. 

The rain drummed against the windows. Too heavy. Too far from calming. A bit too far from comfort.

She looked into Yuri’s eyes. Into the eyes of the girl who dragged her into the rain in 8th grade, even when she insisted on waiting it out. Because getting rained on was supposedly part of youth. The girl who would take the first step even when she’s just as afraid (even though she would yell ' _Kim Minju, you coward. Hurry up and come here.'_ with her hand outstretched). The girl who sometimes seemed to know Minju better than she knew herself.

“I love you, Yul.” It rolled off her tongue. So easily, so naturally. Like she had been waiting all of her life to say it. Like it was weightless even though it carried all of her feelings.

It was probably too early to say I love you, not even two weeks after they started dating. But Minju had spent a long time doing so, feeling so. And never saying, never doing anything about it. Maybe she needed to step away from comfort from time to time and let herself be soaked in the downpour, maybe blown away by the harsh breeze.

Yuri responded by pinching her cheeks. “I was just kidding, dummy. You don’t have to say it now.”

“I meant it.” She said, leaning closer, tucking a stray lock behind Yuri's ear. 

"Ohh, what's next? Gonna ask me to mov--" Yuri’s words faded along with her breath as Minju’s fingers carefully traced the outline of her bottom lip.

"Stop talking, Yul." she inched closer to dark brown eyes as Yuri’s hands slid down from her cheeks to the back of her neck, leaving trails of static on her skin. She ignored it like she ignored the rumbling thunder outside. Or maybe it was from the pit of her stomach. She inched closer to the faint trace of vanilla on Yuri’s parted lips, thumb caressing her cheek. Closer and closer to jagged warm breathing. To hypnotizing warm breath that soon melded with hers. They kissed and it was gentle and a little clumsy. It was soft and slow, unlike the brutal pounding of her heart. 

Yuri brushed her nose against hers as they broke away, sharing muted giggles. Minju slowly moved away, all the boldness from earlier quickly leaving her body. She cleared her throat, suddenly unable to look Yuri in the eye. They were still learning to wrestle with the awkwardness, but it's not the awful, dreadful kind.

“What? Suddenly feeling shy, Min?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s alright, it’s because this is all...still new,” Yuri said, with gentle eyes. But it’s Yuri so it was quickly replaced by a mischievous glint. “In the wise words of someone I _love_ and respect, ' _We can just keep doing it to...you know...get used to it_.'”

"Hey, you promised not to bring that up ever again." Minju cried out, grabbing Yuri by the collar.

"But it’s kind of difficult. How can I forget that moment? How can I forget such a memorable...mind-blowing...head-shattering...first kiss?" Yuri teased and Minju let go of her, rolling her eyes as she took the lid off the pot instead. 

"You know what? You should remember it well,” she said, pointing a pair of chopsticks at Yuri. “Because you aren't getting any more."

“Really? You sure, Min? I mean I guess I can live with that. I’d be super sad but I guess I’ll be fine eventually. Will you be fine though? I mean now that you’ve had a taste of sweet sweet paradise, can you go back to living without it?”

She sighed, dropping her chopsticks. “You’re impossible, I kind of really really want to strangle you right now.” 

Yuri gasped and poked her repeatedly, acting bashful. "I-I’ll have to think about it, Min. T-the walls here are pretty thin."

"Jo Yuri, I'll push you to the wall if you don't stop." Minju tried to sound angry but it was hard when Yuri was fanning herself, pretending to be flustered and shy.

"Yah, I didn't know you were into that stuff, Min." 

“Whatever, go cook your own ramen.”

Everything faded when Minju was with Yuri. The sound of heavy rain mattered less. And her fears and uncertainties somehow turned faint.

***

On sunny days, Minju got to know Yuri more. Because there were certain things she could only know now, after over six years of friendship. 

Like how Yuri had a pretty mean elbow and that she was better off not holding on to her too tight. They never really cuddled to sleep before. Not once in the countless sleepovers they had. Yuri was clingy to everyone. But not as much towards Minju, who never knew what to think of it (okay, maybe she felt a _little_ jealous). Apparently, it was because Yuri’s heart had the same pathetic tendencies as Minju’s. So she had to learn it the hard way. 

Minju also got to know herself. Weirdly, she didn’t mind getting hit square in the jaw or in the stomach in the middle of the night. And it’s _definitely not_ because Yuri would apologize by showering her with kisses.

She discovered a fondness for the sunlight seeping through Yuri’s curtains. It seemed different, warmer and brighter. It brought a different cheer to her mornings. She couldn’t really pinpoint the reason. She only knew that it had _nothing_ to do with the brat that she woke up next to.

Yuri’s cheeks were also even more squishy in the mornings. So squishy that Minju had the urge to rip them apart whenever she would be woken up by a flurry of “Get up, Kim Minju. You’re going to be late.” so loudly sung into her ears that she’s certain her eardrums would have packed up if they had a choice.

“Whose fault is it that I stayed up past my bedtime?” Minju whined, eyes still shut and holding on to her pillow.

“Hm, I don’t think that’s it. I think you just sleep way too comfortably in my heavenly arms,” Yuri said, dragging her still limp body from the bed. They discovered that Yuri couldn’t elbow her if she was the one doing the holding (she had a pretty mean kick sometimes too but Minju decided she could live with it). 

Minju also found out that it was harder to get up in the morning after cuddling with Yuri. She didn't need more than one alarm before. And that one alarm would usually ring while she was already dressing up. Yuri didn’t need to know that useless bit of information though. “How are you going to sleep without me now, Min?” she said, so dramatically and shamelessly that it shook out Minju’s remaining drowsiness.

“I guess you’ll just have to stay with me forever then.” Morning sunlight at Yuri's also made her a little braver sometimes.

“That sounds like getting the shorter end of the stick but sure, whatever, I guess. I’m feeling generous today anyway.” Minju couldn't decide if she wanted to wipe off Yuri's wide toothy grin or take a snapshot of it that she would keep forever.

Yuri was about to say more when Minju cupped her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips. It was quick and chaste and she almost whined when her lips chased Minju’s only to meet air.

Minju smirked victoriously as she headed to the bathroom. She also found a way to take Yuri’s words away.

On the days she spent with Yuri, the sun beamed like it could reach the darkest corners of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i forced the weather bits in lol...i intended to make something short and fluffy but it turned into whatever this is...
> 
> thank you sm for reading tho :)) sorry abt errors and inconsistencies eheh


End file.
